Oportunidades
by mikibel15
Summary: Advertencia: mundo alternativo. Mi mundo y tal vez también el tuyo. ¿Alguna vez has pasado por esto?


Siento hacerles perder el tiempo, ustedes esperan ver una historia entretenida, pero esto lo he guardado por mucho tiempo y necesito _soltarlo_. Nuevamente pido disculpas.

Advertencia: mundo alternativo. _Mi mundo_ y tal vez también el tuyo. ¿Alguna vez has pasado por esto?

…***Oportunidades*…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nunca hablamos. No somos amigos ni compañeros. Eres de un curso mayor al mío y no se tu edad. No conozco tus gustos, se con quienes compartes tus recreos y con quien te sientas porque a veces te veo al pasar por el pasillo, - _un chico rubio de ojos celestes. Parece simpático ¿Lo es?-_ pero no se si realmente son tus amigos. Siempre te veo.

Pero tú no me ves a mí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No se nada de ti, salvo tu nombre que oí a la portera gritar. _¡Sasuke Uchiha, vuelve aquí!_ Yo soy Hinata Hyuuga, por si lo deseas saber.

Es obvio que no es así.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tienes una sonrisa retorcida; la vi cuando pasaste ese día corriendo por las escaleras con los ojos color carbón brillantes de burla. Era la primera que veía y era hermosa. ¿Habrá sido eso lo que tanto me gusto de ti? Sinceramente no lo se, pero esperaba verla más seguido. Lastima que no eres de sonreír mucho y mucho menos a mí. ¿Por qué sonreírle a una desconocida? aunque no lo creas, eso me desilusiona un poco.

Y eso tampoco puedo entenderlo.

Es raro, aunque yo también lo soy. No se realmente que me llamo la atención de ti, pero te veía diferente. Y eso me gustaba. Tú me gustas y eso no lo puede saber nadie. Aunque a veces creo que si lo saben porque no se bien como disimular. Créeme que lo intento, pero es imposible. Hay algo en ti que me llama pero aun no se bien que es. Siempre pensé que eran tontas las chicas que afirmaban amar a un chico al que no conocían o con el que ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar. _Soy tonta_. He caído bajo, y eso es a causa tuya, Sasuke. ¿Y sabes algo?

Me gusta que sea así.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se que tienes novia. Pero no es de nuestra escuela. Los vi un día caminando agarrados de la mano cuando volvía del departamento de mi primo en el auto de mi padre. No fue apropósito, yo ya estaba viendo en esa dirección cuando ustedes pasaron. Ya hacia tiempo que te observaba, y ese día fue el primero en que nos miramos por primera vez.

_La primera vez que me mirabas._ ¿Te habré sorprendido? Eso parecía.

Pero lucias molesto, fruncías mucho el ceño ¿te molestaría que te observara? seguramente ya habías notado que yo te veía y te incomodaba que sea así. Yo también me sentiría así, si me hicieran lo mismo. Que vergonzoso fue pensar en eso. Me hubiera gustado poder dejar de mirarte, pero no podía; a pesar de la distancia y el vidrio que nos separaba, yo veía lo profundo que eran tus ojos. Dos pozos negros en los que me gustaría perderme. Pero las posibilidades son cada vez menos y las entiendo. ¿Por qué fijarse en mí?

No tengo nada para ofrecer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ella es hermosa Sasuke, tienes buen gusto. No entiendo bien cuando dicen hacen _bonita pareja;_ no se en que se basan para decir eso, pero me pareció que ustedes lo eran. Seguro suena, raro pero realmente lo creo. Siendo tu novia, tendría que odiarla. Es lo que se acostumbra ¿no? Pero no veía el por qué hacerlo. No me había echo nada y se veía feliz a tu lado. No la conocía como tampoco te conozco a ti. Y mira, me gustas.

Realmente me gustas. ¿Esta bien que sea así?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tengo la costumbre de leer en las escaleras. A veces Shino y Kiba me acompañan. Todos se ríen cuando me ven con un libro en la mano, pero ya acabe por acostumbrarme. Porque ellos no me conocen, no saben que cuando un libro tocas mis manos y mis ojos saborean la historia que me ofrece, suelo perderme en su interior. Siento lo mismo que los personajes, imito inconcientemente sus gestos. A veces me río y otras lloro. Kiba me mira raro cuando río y se pone nervioso cuando lloro. El no entiende y no me molesta. Porque él me abraza para que me calme y Shino me consuela. Son buenas personas, son mis mejores amigos. Me gustaría que los conocieras Sasuke, tal vez se llevarían bien.

Habías comenzado a mirarme. A veces estabas cerca de las escaleras junto a tus amigos. ¿Y sabes? Me ponías nerviosa. Porque sentía que de vez en cuando me mirabas y no lograba concentrarme en lo que leía. ¿Por que lo hacías? Nunca lo supe, y lo peor de todo, es que me ilusionaba.

_Patético._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un día no te había visto en la formación. Pensé que habías faltado porque tampoco vi tu mochila cuando pase junto a tu salón. Admito que me desilusioné y me pregunte porque no viniste. Me avergüenza decirlo, pero ya es una costumbre observarte y suelo sentirme insegura si no te veo. Por miedo a que te pasara algo, tal vez. Suerte que no me preguntas por estas cosas-_ seguramente jamás lo hagas_- porque no sabría que responderse. Cuando pasé por el pasillo, con mi libro entre mis brazos y parte de mi cara oculta por mi campera, mire en dirección a tu asiento por costumbre. Y no te vi. Suspire resignada a no verte ese día. Pero cuando mire al frente, estabas apoyado en la puerta de tu salón con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Y me estabas mirando.

Siento decir que me asuste al verte. Lo siento enserio Sasuke, pero realmente fue repentino verte allí. En ese segundo, yo había contenido la respiración sin pensarlo y sentí un agradable cosquilleo bailar en mi estomago. Entre tropezones me aleje con el corazón adolorido de tanto correr y las manos marcadas de la fuerza con la que sostenía mi libro. A veces me pregunto si tú lo recuerdas, aunque eso seria esperar mucho.

Pero yo lo recuerdo perfectamente. Y más, por lo que pasó en el recreo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La directora estaba en la escuela y la portera no podía permitirme el privilegio de las escaleras. No me molesto, yo no quería que a causa mía ella tuviera problemas. Ya no había lugar en el patio en donde estar, por lo que me quede apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta de entrada con Shino y Kiba sentados a mi lado. Había avanzado bastante con mi libro, ya casi lo había terminado, cuando toco el timbre en que se anunciaba que el recreo había acabado y te vi caminar en dirección a la puerta. Intente disimular que te había visto, mirando a Kiba reír de algo que no había llegado a oír.

Y entonces, casi caes sobre mí.

El chico rubio te había empujado en dirección a mi- lo primero que paso por mi cabeza cuando lo vi reír fue que había descubierto lo que yo sentía por ti y lo hacia para molestarte- y te sostuviste con la pared, apoyando el brazo duramente a la altura de mi cuello que me encogí por temor a que nos golpeáramos. En los segundos que te tomo poder volver a recobrar el equilibro- tembloroso, inseguro, me reconforto un poco verte a si- me miraste a los ojos y yo los abrió todo lo que pude. Porque quería grabarte en mi memoria. Tus ojos oscuros, tus pestañas largas, tu piel blanca y tus labios gruesos.

Simplemente perfecto.

Te alejaste con la cabeza gacha con Naruto riendo a tu lado- te oí gritar su nombre mientras lo insultabas- y me dejaste nerviosa y sonrojada con el corazón listo para salir de mi pecho. Kiba fue detrás de ti seguramente para exigirte una disculpa y yo me quede junto a Shino incapaz de moverme, ambos envueltos por el griterío de los demás estudiantes. Cada uno en su propio mundo. Sabía que él me observaba y, realmente Sasuke, juro que no me importo si notaba lo que sentía por ti. Quería estar contigo, quería volver a tenerte así de cerca aunque sea a base de _accidentes_, quería poder conocerte como se debe, quería poder tener una oportunidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dime Sasuke, si me conocieras ¿me la darías?

Gracias por leer.

_Y en cuanto a ti, mi pequeño secreto, espero que algún día me des una oportunidad, de lo contrario, no me ilusiones más._

_bel_


End file.
